Sprace One Shots
by historybandgeek17
Summary: A series of Sprace One Shots Slash Sprace a bit of Javid and Blush
1. Winter Wonderland

"Come on!" Racetrack begged me as he speed around the frozen lake. I looked hesitantly at the ice that I was sure would break as soon as I stepped on it. I had never skated before, but I hadn't yet admitted that to Race just yet.

"I think I'm coming down with something!" I yelled to Race across the ice putting in a cough for effect. "I'll just sit down and watch you." I started to make my way to a bench along the side of the lake moving slowly with the skates on my feet.

Race skated up to me and I knew that he was giving me his puppy dog eyes. I turned away repeating to myself _I will not look and I will not give in_. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth attempting not to give into those eyes that controlled me to the end.

"Pleaseeeeee," he said in the begging voice of his. I turned to him with his wide eyes and I let out a sigh.

"Let's get this over with." He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the ice. I fell forward and managed to save myself from the humility of falling at the last moment. I grinned and Race just laughed at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Just give me a few moments to get use to the ice."

Race just shook his head and started to skate around the lake as I wished that I had never opened my big mouth. I attempted to push my self forward as I saw Race do, but only managed to get a face full of ice. _Stupid Ice_. I picked myself up and reigned my balance, barley. By that time Race had seen my fall and had skated toward me.

"You need some tips," he said with that smug look on his face he got after winning a bet.

"Just get on with it." He grinned and grabbed my waist.

"Lightly push yourself forward, but not to hard that you'll fall." I attempted to push myself forward, but once again fell. Race helped me up as I attempted to gain some dignity. "Push with one foot and then the other. Don't worry I'm right behind you."

I pushed my right foot and then my left and then I was skating! I threw my hands up in the air and let out a loud yell.

"I did it," I screamed to no one in particular. Race rolled his eyes and gave me a smile.

"Well it seems that you don't need my help anymore skater boy." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Get yourself back here Race. I'm still a little wobbly." Race placed his hands back on my waist and I smiled to myself. A day in my boyfriend's arm was defiantly one-way to spend a cold winter day.


	2. MIA

Racetrack had disappeared. Gone. Vanished. Left without a clue where he went. The other newsboys looked for him looking all around New York. They even put up some hand-written missing signs, curtsy of Tumbler. But Race had vanished in thin air. The whole time no one told Spot Conlon.

It was about two weeks after Race went missing that Spot heard the news. The manhattan newsies had come up with excuse after excuse why Race wasn't around. "He's sick, but don't come he's very contagious and doesn't want you sick" "He's slowly recovering, but still contagious. Were forced to keep him in another room!" Spot new something was up, but he trusted Race and Race trusted the manhattan newsies, and that was enough for Spot to trust them, for the most part.

He was standing on his perch that overlooked the docks and part of the Brooklyn Bridge. He hoped that maybe today would be the day Race got better. One of his newsies, who had the unfortunate fate of being voted to tell the King of Brooklyn the news, came up to him and slowly told him the news.

Spot sat stunned. He couldn't move. Those good for nothing idiots had been lying to his face. Rage and sadness grew up inside him and he reached for his cane. He turned to his newsies who had gathered along the docks to see their leader's reaction. He gave them all a cold glare before he pushed through them and raced towards the newsboys lodging.

It was a normal night at the manhattan newsboys lodging, well as normal as those nights ever got. The boys were still missing Race, but tried to act like everything was normal. They even played the usually game of poker that went on every night, but it wasn't the same. You couldn't play without _the gambler_ around. Even Kloppman had stopped trying to cheer up the rest of the boys.

Then Spot burst through the door and everyone's stomach did nervous somersaults. They gave him nervous smiles and waved. Spot narrowed his eyes at every newsboy in the room. He was breathing heavily after the run to the lodging and boy was he angry. Jack was the first to step up and offered Spot a hand.

"How's it going Spot?" he asked trying to make his smile less fake, "I'm sorry, but Race is still as sick as a dog. It seems to have only gotten worse." He sighed.

"Don't mess with me Cowboy." His face was hard as stone and every newsie in the room took a step back. "I know Race is missing and that he's been gone for the past two weeks." He looked at all the newsies who had given up trying to play of smiles and some of them looked like they were about to pee their pants. "I also know that none of you idiots thought to tell me." He paused walking around the room. "Were you scared. Nervous. Fearful of little old me."

During Spot's speech no newsie noticed the boy that snuck into the room. Who sat back in the shadows and couldn't help but grin watching Spot. They were all focused on Spot afraid that if they looked away he would murder them on the Spot. The mysterious boy ,with his hat pulled down low so that you could only see the grin on his face, let out a laugh and caused every one to turn to him and for Spot to grow even more angry. Who would dare interrupt his speech?

"Who do you think you are?" he asked pushing through the newsies and walking towards the boy in the back of the room.

"I believe I am the boy that you're so upset over." The boy pulled off his hat a cheeky grin on his face. "I didn't realize that you cared so much." The room was silent for a full second and then chaos erupted. Some were angry, some were happy, and most were both.

"Were in the world did you go? You had us all worried sick you bastard!" Jack Kelly yelled.

"I need some extra money and a few towns over has a really good gambling," Race explained as he played with something in his pocket.

"Why?" Race grinned and turned to Spot. They started into each other eyes Race took Spot's hand and smiled at him.

"So I can do this." Race pulled out the small box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Spot you have been the man of my dreams, and even though you sometimes drive me up the wall; I couldn't imagine a life without." He took a deep breath and stared right into Spot's blue eyes. "Sean Patrick Conlon, would you do my the honor of marrying me?"

Spot grinned tears at the corner of his eyes. "As long as you never going missing again!" Race grinned and slipped the ring on Spot's finger.

"I don't think I'm leaving for along time." Spot pulled Race into a kiss. A kiss that would start their life together.


	3. Subtle

**Just a small drabble as I attempt to get over some writer's block.**

Jack may not have been as bright as Davey, but he wasn't stupid. He caught the noticed the little things that others may overlook and he noticed Spot and Race and their subtle moves whenever they were together.

**Poker Night**

Race cocked his eyebrow at the boy in front of him as he laid down another handful of money. The others crowded around them as the tension rose with every move of the two players left, the others had folded a long time ago.

"What do you have to say to that?" Race asked a cocky smirk on his face. The boy leaned over and whispered in Race's ear. Race's face began to grow a pink and his smirk grew into a grin. The boy leaned back brushing his hand against the other as he sat back down. "Your on Spotty! You better believe that you'll soon by on your knees."

**Visits to Brooklyn**

Jack walked alongside Race, who seemed to be walking faster than normal, as they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Do you have the payment?" Jack asked. Race fumbled in his pockets for something that he knew wasn't there.

"I must have left it at the lodging! Don't worry I'll discuss another payment with Spot." His face turning into a grin and he seemed to be in another world the rest of the walk.

"Well if it isn't Jack be nimble and Racetrack," he said jumping down from his perch to stand in front of the boys. "Do you have your payment?"

"Race says that you two will discuss another payment," Jack explained. Spot nodded his eyes on Race and his face turning into a grin.

"Of course we will." He looked at Race and their faces turned into ones of lust. "Follow me we have much to discuss." He started walking his eyes never leaving Race.

**Celebrations at the Lodging House**

The buzz of conversation filled the Lodging House as the clock slowly clicked down to midnight. It was the turn of the century and every Newsie was buzzing wondering what the new year would bring. Spot stood in the corner occasionally making conversation with Newsies that passed by.

A minute to midnight Race walked over to Spot with a grin. The rest of the Newsies had gathered near the windows watching some of the fireworks going off.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Spot shrugged.

"I don't see what the big thing about New Years is. It's just another year. Not like anything spectacular will happen in the next year." Race shrugged and brushed his hand lightly against Spot has the countdown began.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The Newsies erupted in cheers. Race took Spot and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Who knows maybe this year will be different." Spot pulled Race into another kiss. The only person to notice the kiss was Jack. He smiled watching them. And sometimes they weren't so subtle.


End file.
